Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices are used to modulate the display of color and light in digital projectors and other optical devices. Optical MEMS devices are often formed on a silicon substrate using semiconductor processing techniques and then sealed under a glass cover that allows light to reach the MEMS device. In one type of optical MEMS package, a thermally grown or deposited silicon oxide layer on the bottom of the glass cover bonds to a thermally grown or deposited silicon oxide membrane formed over the MEMS device to affix the cover to the underlying structure. The silicon oxide to silicon oxide bond is transparent but may not be strong enough for some applications. It may be desirable in some optical MEMS packages, therefore, to increase the strength of the cover-to-membrane bond while still allowing light to reach the MEMS device.